


A Mandalorian Never Forgets

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GFY, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is Korun, Not A Fix-It, Pepper Potts is Corellian, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Tony, Tony Stark is Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tony Stark's father is famous and well known.  His mother?  Not so much.Mari called Maria of Clan Beviin came to Earth as a child, but she is Mand'o, and Mand'o is how she raised her son.  And Mandalorians Never Forget.





	A Mandalorian Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> Mand'o translations from http://mandoa.org

Tony sat on a bench in his workshop, staring at what he had brought out of storage. He turned the idea over and over in his mind. Could he really do this? After everything his Grandfather had done? But… could he really leave things as they had been?

“Tony?”

He looked up at Pepper, when had she gotten here? She reached a cautious hand out, eyes scanning his face, faltering for a moment on his loose hair as it brushed his forehead.

“Is that your mother’s helmet?”

“Yep, this is buir'buy'ce1. I think, I think it’s time to go back to our roots.”

She withdrew her hand, her brow furrowing, before she walked around the table and sat on it next to him. Her inner forearm brushed against the blood strips on her pants.

“Okay, why?”

He hummed for a moment, staring up at her, and placed his hand on her’s.

“Some of it, I don’t have Earth words for. Or even Basic,” he told her in lieu of an answer.  
Pepper tilted her head, considering him for a moment.

“Jorhaa'ir2” she finally said, drawing on the semi-secret late night lessons he had given her on Mand'o. She was rewarded with a smile.

“How things were with the Avengers, it was…” he huffed, “They saw me as gedin'la3, not burc'ya4 let alone ori'vod5. We weren’t really even a team.”

“Traat'aliit gar besbe'trayc[6](note6)” she murmured the old Mand'o saying, and Tony nodded.

“I get that they might not agree with the Accords, that they would want to rebel. Both of us understand that, culturally. But… they fully blamed me. As if I were some sort of Mastermind like… well like the tales of Palpatine. Which is insane, especially as post Ultron they treated me like I was di'kut[7](note7),” Tony started, “And, hey, I might not _like_ it, but I could deal. But then, _then_ , the besom8 Witch and Archer _attacked_ my ad'ika[9](note9) , forced him _through_ the floor of the karyai[10](note10) ,” Tony snarled.

Pepper covered her mouth in horror. She knew just how much thought Tony had put into designing the Compound, and how he had put his mother’s culture into it. And for two people that were basically Clan to attack a Clan Child in what should be a safe space…

“I _really_ want to space them,” she murmured.

Tony gave her a fond, amused look.

“Still, I was willing to talk, to have sha'kajir[11](note11) at the airport. They chose to fight, and Romanova showed herself to be aruetyc[12](note12) and let Rogers and Barnes go. I was then blamed for them being in jail and the Witch being bound. Though Wilson told me where to find the Super Soldiers.”

Pepper took a deep breath, and tightened her hands on the table, “In Siberia, yeah?”

“Yeah,” his voice was quiet, “You know, I was finally in the process of mirjahaal[13](note13) for Dad and Buir[14](note14). I was getting better,” his voice was bewildered now and Pepper closed her eyes. She hoped that it wasn’t what she was thinking.

“We were shown a video, a video of _Barnes_ killing Dad and Buir. Buir was dazed and the _stupid_ seatbelt trapped her so he could strangle her.”

Pepper grinded her teeth.

“Rogers showed himself to be hut'uun[15](note15) because he already knew and decided to keep it from me. Then when I lashed out like a wounded animal and tried to attack Barnes, the ge'hutuun[16](note16) decided to be stupid and made it into a full fledged fight.”

“Idiot should have just tried to restrain you,” Pepper snorted and then hesitated, “But, Tony, from what we know about Barnes, he was like the Clones.”

“I know. Rogers should have told me, I would have been prepared,” Tony snorted now, “Bet you that he thought my silly little mind wouldn’t be able to understand brainwashing and doing things without truly wanting to.”

“Well, if he wants to live up to the Dumb Blond stereotype, _we_ can’t do anything about it. Now, what are you thinking for us going back to our roots? I’m assuming you don’t mean leaving Earth.”

“We go back to our roots. Bring my aliit[17](note17), your extended family, and Rhodey’s Ghôsh[18](note18) more into Stark Industries, and bring the various values of each. We aren’t _humans_ , why are we trying to be exclusively that?” Tony asked.

“Fair point. I’m assuming that you are also bringing your Mand'o style into Iron Man?”  
Tony’s smirk was answer enough.

Translations:

1Mother's helmet[buir'buy'ce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return1)

2Speak, talk[Jorhaa'ir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return2)

3Eccentric, cranky, in a mood - literally *almost insane*[gedin'la](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return3)

4Friend[burc'ya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return4)

5Big brother, older brother, special friend[ori'vod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return5)

6The squad is your weapon[Traat'aliit gar besbe'trayc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return6)

7Idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)[di'kut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return7)

8Ill-mannered lout, unhygienic person, someone with no manners (in Mandalorian terms)[besom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return8)

9Little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*[ad'ika](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return9)

10Main living room of a traditional north Mandalorian house (a single big chamber for eating, talking, resting, and even the last secure stronghold when under attack)[karyai](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return10)

11Cease-fire, truce (from the practice of sitting down at a table with refreshments to talk terms, as in the same term for *over a meal*)[sha'kajir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return11)

12Traitorous[aruetyc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return12)

13Peace of mind, *healing*, general term for emotional well-being especially after a trauma or bereavement[mirjahaal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return13)

14Parent[Buir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return14)

15Coward (worst possible insult)[hut'uun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return15)

16Bandit, villain, petty thief - can also mean a serious criminal you have no respect for - abusive)[ge'hutuun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return16)

17Clan[aliit ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return17)

18Tribe[Ghôsh ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11304495#return18)


End file.
